


NaNo2016: Harry Potter

by lettigirl101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettigirl101/pseuds/lettigirl101
Summary: Chrys is a 6th year pureblood. Coby is a muggle, just entering Hogwarts as a 6th year. What could go wrong? 
This story is my NaNoWriMo for 2016, and will be posted in 3 storylines with the same two OC characters. Those storylines are: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and The Lunar Chronicles. The OC Characters are mine, and everything else belongs to their original creators.





	1. A Magical Beginning

Chapter 1: Harry Potter

Coby’s stomach sank as it was explained to her by some stranger how to get onto “the platform”. They were telling her she had to run, head first, at a solid brick wall. Now, she didn’t know London, England quite as well as she did Haifa, Israel, but she did know that no matter where she went, there were going to be people who were bat-shit crazy that she should not listen to.

Coby already thought everyone had gone a little crazy in the past few months. After an owl showed up at their perfectly normal house and delivered a letter telling her that she had magic, everything went downhill. Her parents decided she needed to pack up all of the essentials, buy some crazy stuff from a street she’d never heard of, - diagonal lane, or something? – and then come all the way to London to get on a train. 

So, there she was, a healthy sixteen year old girl, running straight at a brick wall. They could pay her medical bills, once she got hospitalized from this.  
But then, suddenly, she was standing on a busy, bustling train station platform. It was loud and crowded and smelled like train smoke. On the tracks was a scarlet train engine, followed by a hundred passenger train cars. 

Her parents and the person who was explaining how to get here soon followed her onto the platform, and they began pushing their way towards the train.

The train ride sucked. She tried to read a book she had brought with her, but the carriage she had once had to herself soon got filled with four loud third-year students. So, the entire ride there, Coby was dealing with bouncing seats, screams, and wads of paper - wait, “parchment” – being thrown.

Finally, Coby thought the train ride was over. She would get to go sit with people her age, make some friends, and try to read some more. However, once she arrived, a very tall man named Hagrid told her to get on a tiny little boat and ride across a dark, probably freezing lake so she could be “sorted”. 

Eventually, Coby’s head adjusted to the insanity around her. She decided to play along with everything and hope everything went well.

Things got to be a bit of a blur. She stood in a hallway with a bunch of 11 year olds for a little while while an intimidating but kind woman in green explained the sorting, and told her she would be going first, due to the abnormality of someone coming in her year.

Then, they went into the great hall. And damn, was it a gorgeous room. A high ceiling that displayed the starts outside, presumably by magic, a raised platform with official looking people sitting in chairs, and giant carved doors that stretched most of the way to the ceiling, complete with ornate handles. 

Coby took a breath and raised her head, leading the group of 11 year olds between two long rows of tables. She promptly took her place on a stool at the front of the raised platform, and sat patiently as an ancient pointy black hat was brought out and placed on her head.

It took all her self control not to swear once the hat started talking. It muttered short quips about her hair and her name, but seemed pleased with her grades at muggle school and the amount of reading she did the previous summer.

Eventually the hat came to a decision and perked its self up, announcing loudly to the room, “Ravenclaw!” 

The fuck did that mean?


	2. The Feast

Coby quickly moved off of the platform towards the table full of kids that were cheering the loudest. They gestured for her to sit down next to a group of friends that looked about thirteen. 

“Hi, Cody! Congratulations on becoming a Ravenclaw.” Said an enthusiastic but collected girl who looked around her age, maybe a bit older. She had plain brown hair and seemed to be the most bland person Coby had ever seen.

“It’s Coby, with a B.” Coby began, ready to explain why she has a boy’s name, and such a strange one at that. “I-” she was cut off by that girl again.

“Oh, I’m sorry, my mistake. Well, I hope you like reading and tutoring third years. I’m a 7th year, name’s Maria. Feel free to ask me if you need anything.”

“Good luck getting into the common room.” Snorted a boy sitting –no, lounging – behind her at the table next to them. He was in the same black robes, but their table wore green and silver accents. 

“Shut up, Malfoy. I’m sure if she was able to get in to Ravenclaw at her age, she must be brilliant. She’ll have no problem with the riddles, once she gets used to them.” The blonde boy just laughed and went back to his conversation at his own table. The bland girl just rolled her eyes, then smiled at Coby. 

“So, where did you go before here? Beauxbatons? Or another, smaller wizarding school?”

“Um, the Leo Baeck Education Center. I’m ‘normal’.” She added air quotes for emphasis. She almost had to laugh to herself though, because with her multicolored hair and height, she was considered the opposite of normal at home.

“Oh. A muggle. Okay then.” Said a boy sitting on the other side of the younger girl she was sitting next to. He said it with a tone that was more curious than mocking, which isn’t what she expected. 

By this point, all the rest of the sorting was done, and everyone moved their elbows off of the table as food appeared. Coby’s brain, surprisingly, still went “Wow, it’s like magic!” Yes, it was actually magic. 

Dinner didn’t contain much more talking, as everyone was too busy eating. Coby spent some time trying to find the popular and mean kids due to the action around certain people. She didn’t seem to see anyone who was overly excluded, which shocked her. However, there were some bigger groups of people, and a couple of the more beautiful and pretty girls seemed to be a part of those conversations, as usual. She made a mental note to avoid large groups of people until she settled in here.

Dinner was, frankly, delicious. After their plates magically disappeared, dinner was dismissed and everyone started leaving the hall. Coby just followed the people from her table down some hallways before they got to some stairs. 

They had gone up two flights before everyone stood still and waited. They waited because the stairwell moved. Just fucking moved. It shifted and some other students crossed it, before it moved back and they proceeded. Some of the students around Coby laughed when she was shocked, but she tried her best to ignore them. 

Eventually they got to a hallway a few floors up and went up a stairwell. Coby was at the back of the group, so she couldn’t see what was going on. She heard a strange voice that didn’t sound like a student say something, there were a few moments of silence, then a single person spoke. Soon after they were moving through an open door into a round room decorated with the same blue and bronze as the accents of their robes. 

For the first time since she started this ordeal a few weeks ago, Coby felt at home in this room. Lining the walls were huge bookshelves, filled with books of different sizes and covers, some tattered and some looking brand new. There was also a large table with comfortable armchairs around it, and an assortment of plush couches. Looking at those books, Coby felt calm. 

Someone was explaining to the first years the setup and the dorm rooms, and Coby tried to pay attention so she wouldn’t be completely lost. She went up a spiral set of stairs into a large dorm room full of four poster beds, again decorated with the same two colors. She found her trunk and set up some of her things on and in the bedside table, as well as arranged the covers as would be more comfortable for her later.

She then went back downstairs. The room was semi-crowded, but she grabbed a random book off of the shelf and found an empty seat on the couch next to a cute dark skinned girl with curly, natural hair. They exchanged a glance, and Coby’s kind one was returned with one of mild disgust. Coby shifted a little farther away from her and started reading. 

She continued to read for a while until her eyes got heavy. She took the book upstairs with her, hoping to finish a couple more chapters before she went to bed. She put on her pajamas and crawled under her covers, opening the book again.

People came and went, but nobody disturbed her, which made her happy. The only time anyone really interacted with her was when the girl sleeping on her left, a tiny blonde girl who looked very scared, said goodnight to her. Coby smiled at her and said goodnight back to her. Then she closed her curtains, and went to sleep.


	3. Meet Chrys

Chrysanthemum woke up early, feeling refreshed and ready for her first real day of 6th year. She put her robes on and used her comb to pick her curly, natural hair so it was a bit fluffier. She then went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, looking at her dark skin in the mirror, admiring the color and clarity. Coby had the bed closest to the bathroom and the door to the stairwell, as normal. 

Everyone else started waking up around the same time as her, and she got the usual compliments from her friends on how she looked perfect and how she was able to pull off the robes better than anyone. She smiled and gave them thanks, grabbing her schedule and the materials she needs for first period.

She walked down to the common room and was about to leave, before she realized she didn’t have a fiction book with her and grabbed a random one from the fiction section on the shelf.

She looked down at her schedule. This year, she was taking 5 classes. First was History of Magic. Second was Double Potions for two periods with the Slytherins. Then Alchemy, Magical Theory, and Alchemy. She had the second of three lunches, between Potions and Arithmetic. 

Chrys made her way through the halls, stopping to hug friends she hadn’t seen in a while and waving at the younger boys who would gawk at her.

Inside, it made Chrys a little sick. She hadn’t come out to anyone, but she was bisexual, leaning towards females. Some days she wished she could give a girl the same flirty wave as she gives the guys in her grade. The magic community had been progressive with gays recently, but she herself didn’t understand bisexuals for a long time, so she doubted anyone would understand. So Chrys stayed in the closet, going from crush to crush and never saying a word. She was a little unhappy with it sometimes, but mostly she was content.

Most of all, Chrys hated the image people have formed of her. Her friends think she’s better than everyone that isn’t them, and those who don’t know her are scared of her. She’s forced to mock and laugh at people, even though it hurts. It’s gotten to a point that she had to glare at a really pretty girl in the common room yesterday. She knew her friends wouldn’t approve of the girl’s really cool hair.

Chrys got to History of Magic and looked around for her friends, or anyone she knew very well. She didn’t see anyone she was close with, so she took a seat at a table with both seats empty. Once she sat down, she opened her fiction book and blocked out everything around her.

Coby walked into the History of Magic classroom right before class started, having gotten a little lost on her way to class, thanks to the damn moving stairways. She walked in and saw one empty seat, taking it quickly and opening her history book quickly. She looked at the girl next to her and realized it was the girl who had glared at her on the couch yesterday.

Chrys looked at the girl and recognized her too. Her heart hurt as she realized who she was. She was angry at herself, mostly. This girl was new to the school, and Chrys managed to ruin any chance of befriending her within five seconds of their first interaction. Maybe, if she was lucky, this girl would forgive her and they could be okay with each other. She wasn’t going to hope for friendship, but acquaintances would make her happy.

Chrys smiled softly at the girl, who looked back at her blankly. Chrys turned away and frowned a little, disheartened. But hey, at least she didn’t swear at her or glare.

Professor Binns came to the front of the class and wrapped a walking stick against his desk to get everyone’s attention, and wake up the snoozers. He started with roll call, and Chrys prepared herself to be loud and proud when her name was called.

“Chrysanthemum?” Professor Binns called.

“Present!” Chrys said with a confident smile.

“Coby?” He called next, taking a second to make sure he had pronounced it right.

“Here.” The girl next to Chrys said quietly. So her name was Coby. That’s… unique. Not bad, Chrys thought, just unique.

The rest of roll call went on with everyone present. Professor Binns then began the lessons for the year by teaching straight out of the book. Chrys had already read it, so she just jotted down some notes and read her fiction book under the desk. 

She had gotten through 4 chapters by the time class was over. As they were dismissed and they were gathering their things, Chrys decided she wanted to talk to the new girl. 

“Hi. I’m Chrys. I like your hair.” Chrys said, with the same small smile. Coby looked confused for a second, before she replied.

“Hey. I’m Coby, and thanks.” Coby didn’t smile back, but she didn’t look angry, which was better than what could have happened. 

“Cool. Well, I’ll see you around.” Chrys said, walking out of the classroom. 

On her way down to potions, she was unfortunate enough to run into Draco, who approached her from behind in one of the corridors.

“Hey, Bookworm.” Draco said, snaking an arm around her waist. “How was your summer?” Chrys shivered and tried to get out of his grip, but couldn’t. Instead, she decided to play it off until he decided to leave, or a teacher came by.

“It was great, thank you. I was sad you didn’t write me, I swear I gave you my address at the dance last year, didn’t I?” 

“If you did, I lost it. I’ll try to keep in better touch this school year, though.” He brought his mouth close to her ear as he spoke, making her shiver in a very bad way.

“Lucky me. You know you’ll be the laughing stock of the school if people find out you’re crushing on a Ravenclaw, right?” Chrys said this and immediately regretted it. 

“Who said I was crushing on you? I just think you’re hot. I’d love to take you into a broom closet and–” Draco was then magically pulled backwards. Chrys turned and saw Snape coming down the hall, his wand in hand. “Keep a hold of yourself, Malfoy. You’re better than that.” He grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him along to his classroom. 

Chrys waited a few seconds before following, praying to Merlin that he wouldn’t make the Slytherins and Ravenclaws sit with one another.


End file.
